Our Love
by Kathryn Claire O'Connor
Summary: A trilogy of Swanfire drabbles set in an AU where they both grow up in the Enchanted Forest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a speed-writing exercise based off of three separate prompts that finally brought me around to dabbling in a swanfire AU - growing up together in the EF - I've had in the back of my mind forever. Enjoy! P.S. Because of the premise, or whatever you want to call it, I may actually come back and write more drabbles into the project, but we'll see.**

* * *

"Hello," Emma greeted cheerfully, looking at the unfamiliar boy standing in the middle of the tailor's workroom. "I'm Princess Emma. Who are you?"

She'd obviously caught the boy off-guard, because the bolts of clothe he'd been carrying toppled to lay by his feet as he dropped clumsily down onto one knee. "Your highness!" he gasped, eyes on the floor.

Eight-year-old Emma wrinkled her nose, protesting, "You don't have to do that, you know! I just asked your name."

"Of course," he boy said nervously, still looking uncertain as he surged quickly to his feet, still staring at the ground.

Emma hated it when people did that! "What's your name?" she repeated, starting to feel a little testy. She hadn't raced ahead of her mother and the seamstress only to have to endure more endless pleasantries.

"Baelfire, princess," the boy said, risking a look at her through his dark, curly locks.

"How old are you, Baelfire?" she asked, testing out the old-fashioned name on her tongue.

"Eleven, your highness."

"You don't have to say that, either," she informed him. "You can call me just 'Emma.' We can be friends, if you want."

Here the boy looked straight at her before he could catch himself, alarmed for a second before a glint came into his eyes and he said under his breath, "As you wish, 'Just Emma.'"

Emma smiled at him – and the quiet boy smiled right back at her in the second before the seamstress and queen barged into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Own The Night – The Wanted – Swanfire – 114 words**

Emma liked to think that during the day she behaved as a princess should. The night, she knew, was another story. During the night, she was free to do exactly what she wanted to do. And what she _did_ was run to the seamstress's work room in the servants' quarters.

Always the weaver's assistant would be waiting for her – a lanky lad with curly, dark hair. Baelfire. Gorgeous, quiet, thoughtful – and very much below her station. But she just didn't care. During the day, she could manage to be the demure princess that her family and her kingdom needed to her be. But she was still young, and _she and_ _Baelfire_ owned the nights.


	3. Chapter 3

**A** _(Emma)_ **finds B** _(Bae)_ **locked in a cell and chained to a wall**

"Bae!" Emma called out quietly for what had to be the twentieth time.

She'd come down to the sewing room like she did every other night, but for the first time, her beloved wasn't there waiting for her. So she'd kept wandering further into the underbelly of the castle in search of him. It was only once she was at the opening to the _dungeon_ that she heard the faintest reply of "Emma?"

She flew down the steps, abandoning caution as she hit the last step into the inky darkness. "Bae?!" she called louder.

"I'm here!" came the reply from near the back wall.

Emma ripped a torch from its stand, heart hammering as she approached the sound of his voice. And there, chained to the back wall of the dungeon, she found Bae. It was a small miracle that she didn't drop the torch in her shock at the sight of him. He was clearly exhausted, with a swollen eye that had been blackened by a blow.

"What happened?" she asked raggedly, searching desperately for the key that would unlock the chains that bound his wrist directly to the cold stone wall.

"Someone found out about us," Bae admitted in a scratchy voice. "They didn't like it, apparently."

 _How long had he been down here?_ Emma shook off the thought as she located the keys and unlocked him. He slumped into her a little, and her voice shook with rage as she declared, "I won't stand for this. Someone is going to be punished for what they did to you."


End file.
